This invention relates to bag handling machines of the type which include a hopper from which particulate material is dispensed in predetermined quantities or batches through a spout having a discharge end on which a bag is hung for filling. Machines of this general type are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,186 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,932, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. While such machines have proven to be satisfactory, it is always desirable to improve the through-put of such machines. Since in general such machines are limited by the filling speed of a given sized spout, it is therefore desirable to produce a machine which maximizes available time of a bag on the spout for filling and which minimizes the other portions of the hanging and discharging cycle so as to produce an optimum throughput.